Betrayal
by ClaudeVictoria
Summary: Claude knows that Sebastian never loved him, but is this time a different one?


**Author: Just a little something I thought of. No Yaoi.**** XD**

Claude and Sebastian were all alone inside the living room, their young masters were playing chess. And they would not like to be disturbed. The bespectacled demon paid no heed to his rival that was sitting down beside him, but the very thought of his presence had somehow disgusted him so much.

Claude and Sebastian were all alone inside the living room, their young masters were playing chess. And they would not like to be disturbed. The bespectacled demon paid no heed to his rival that was sitting down beside him, but the very thought of his presence had somehow disgusted him so much.

Claude did not speak nor utter a single word or sound. The room was filled with vast silence.

"Well, it seems both our masters are busy... 'negotiating'." Sebastian muttered to break off the dead silence. The spider demon simply adjusted his glasses to the bridge of his nose and nodded. "Yes, I must agree with that." He stated as he looked away and tried to avoid eye contact with Sebastian.

The crow demon gave a chuckle as he cupped Claude's chin, forcing the other butler to face him. "You always seem so cold." He said, leaning close, their lips almost touching. The other man froze.

"Get off me." Claude shot a glare as Sebastian suddenly brushed his lips against Claude's, teasing him playfully. "I am quite intrugued on why must you play hard-to-get.~" Sebastian purred in a smooth and seductive voice. His gloved hand travelled on Claude's thighs.

"Hnn.." Claude closed his eyes, then pushed Sebastian off. "This is such a shameful thing to do." He said coldly.

"But do you WANT to do it?"

"..."

The two males stared at each other until Claude finally spoke.

"Do you like me, Sebastian Michaelis?" He asked sternly.

Sebastian was surprised by the sudden question, Claude seemed too serious. He even mentioned his full name. His normal smile returned to his face.

"No." Was his simple reply.

Claude frowned as he stood up, leaving Sebastian with a questioning look.

"I must prepare afternoon tea." Claude suddenly gasped when Sebastian gripped his arm.

"Liar, you're upset... aren't you?"

"..."

"I was only joking when I said I didn't love you." Sebastian smiled once more as he pulled Claude towards him, embracing him tightly and enjoying every single second, his warmth and scent was also loved by Sebastiann indeed.

"I don't like you... Because I love you." Claude froze at the words, his lips slowly formed into a smile; But not just any smile- A sincere smile overflowing with emotions and pure love. "I love you too, but... I never had the chance to show you how I actually felt about you..." Sebastian smirked as he pulled Claude into a heated and passionate kiss.

_This is too good to be true..._

Claude suddenly gasped out crimson red blood, his eyes twitching as his breath hardened, Sebastian had stabbed him from behind. "How lowly.. A demon? falling in.. 'love'?" Sebastian hissed at the last word in disgust as Claude fell down on the floor, hard.

Red wine blood spilled out of his mouth, his glasses long gone, they had been kicked away by Sebastian. "You disgust me, Faustus."

Claude wanted to cry, release his immense depression and sadness, and what's even worse is that.. the one he truly loved is the one who wanted him dead. The stab could not kill him, but it had hurt his heart so much. He truly had feelings for Sebastian.

"M-michaelis... Damn... you..." He choked, throwing our blood once more as he passed out.

Why must Claude suffer this? Did he even ask for this?

He used to have emotions, until he decided to lock them all away in his heart, causing it to c rumble into thousand pieces from the overwhelming pain.

He never deserved this... He NEVER did,

FIN.

Claude did not speak nor utter a single word or sound. The room was filled with vast silence.

"Well, it seems both our masters are busy... 'negotiating'." Sebastian muttered to break off the dead silence. The spider demon simply adjusted his glasses to the bridge of his nose and nodded. "Yes, I must agree with that." He stated as he looked away and tried to avoid eye contact with Sebastian.

The crow demon gave a chuckle as he cupped Claude's chin, forcing the other butler to face him. "You always seem so cold." He said, leaning close, their lips almost touching. The other man froze.

"Get off me." Claude shot a glare as Sebastian suddenly brushed his lips against Claude's, teasing him playfully. "I am quite intrugued on why must you play hard-to-get.~" Sebastian purred in a smooth and seductive voice. His gloved hand travelled on Claude's thighs.

"Hnn.." Claude closed his eyes, then pushed Sebastian off. "This is such a shameful thing to do." He said coldly.

"But do you WANT to do it?"

"..."

The two males stared at each other until Claude finally spoke.

"Do you like me, Sebastian Michaelis?" He asked sternly.

Sebastian was surprised by the sudden question, Claude seemed too serious. He even mentioned his full name. His normal smile returned to his face.

"No." Was his simple reply.

Claude frowned as he stood up, leaving Sebastian with a questioning look.

"I must prepare afternoon tea." Claude suddenly gasped when Sebastian gripped his arm.

"Liar, you're upset... aren't you?"

"..."

"I was only joking when I said I didn't love you." Sebastian smiled once more as he pulled Claude towards him, embracing him tightly and enjoying every single second, his warmth and scent was also loved by Sebastiann indeed.

"I don't like you... Because I love you." Claude froze at the words, his lips slowly formed into a smile; But not just any smile- A sincere smile overflowing with emotions and pure love. "I love you too, but... I never had the chance to show you how I actually felt about you..." Sebastian smirked as he pulled Claude into a heated and passionate kiss.

_This is too good to be true..._

Claude suddenly gasped out crimson red blood, his eyes twitching as his breath hardened, Sebastian had stabbed him from behind. "How lowly.. A demon? falling in.. 'love'?" Sebastian hissed at the last word in disgust as Claude fell down on the floor, hard.

Red wine blood spilled out of his mouth, his glasses long gone, they had been kicked away by Sebastian. "You disgust me, Faustus."

Claude wanted to cry, release his immense depression and sadness, and what's even worse is that.. the one he truly loved is the one who wanted him dead. The stab could not kill him, but it had hurt his heart so much. He truly had feelings for Sebastian.

"M-michaelis... Damn... you..." He choked, throwing our blood once more as he passed out.

Why must Claude suffer this? Did he even ask for this?

He used to have emotions, until he decided to lock them all away in his heart, causing it to c rumble into thousand pieces from the overwhelming pain.

He never deserved this... He NEVER did,

FIN.


End file.
